PM3
"Fumiaki Weekly! Phantomi's Identity Exposed!?" (週刊文秋！ファントミの正体、あばかれる!?; Shuukan Fumiaki! Fantomi no shoutai, abakareru! ?) is the 3rd episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 105th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Kokomi and Saki run away from their classmate who is trying to get a scoop on Phantomirage's identities for his weekly publication. At that moment, Fumiaki is 'reverse arrested' by the Reverse Police and is transformed into an Ikenaiya! Their secret will be exposed to everyone, their school is placed into a large panic. Will Kokomi and Saki be able to turn back Fumiaki who wishes to reveal their secret's bad heart!? Kokomi and Saki are excited because the entire class is talking about Phantomirage. They want to reveal their identity, but can't because according to Phandy, they will turn into popcorn if they reveal their secret. Fumiaki Sakagami from the school newspaper asks if they were talking about Phantomirage. He plans to write an article about Phantomirage and reveal their identity. He notices that Kokomi and Saki sort of resemble Phantomirage, so he decides to investigate. The Reverse Police are relaxing in their office (upside down) when their boss, SakaSama, starts speaking to them through a portal inside a cabinet. He looks like a reversed Akiramestone from Majopures. He is angry because they lost to Phantomirage. He orders the Reverse Police to make more Ikenaiya. Kokomi and Saki try to avoid Fumiaki, but he follows them everywhere, going as far as to hide in a garbage can. Kokomi tells him that since Phantomirage are Secret Warriors, they probably want to keep their identity a secret. He agrees because he does not want to write articles that make people unhappy. Kokomi and Saki realize that he isn't a bad person, but the Reverse Police turn him into Abakuya with an uncool heart, causing him to reveal embarassing secrets of his classmates. Kokomi and Saki transform into Phantomirage to stop him, but as an Ikenaiya, he is even better at hiding. Kumachi suggests the zoom key, and they search for 10 seconds outside the school as an interactive activity with the viewers. They find him hidden in a pillar and use Choudai mode to remove the Reverse Jewel from his heart. Kumachi tells Kokomi and Saki that she sends the jewels to Phandy with her hat. Phandy keeps the jewels in a safe because they are dangerous. With a concerned face, Phandy says that one day Phantomirage will have to face an enormous uncool heart, but he keeps this information to himself. Fumiaki's latest article about how he was saved by Phantomirage is very popular. He decides to continue writing about Phantomirage since it makes everyone happy. He still thinks Kokomi and Saki sort of resemble Phantomirage, so they make funny faces to keep their identity secret. * The boy from the end of episode 2 is Fumiaki Takagami from the school newspaper. * SakaSama is the boss of the Reverse Police and ruler of the Reverse World. He looks like a reversed Akiramestone from Majopures. * Kumachi tells Kokomi and Saki that she sends the jewels to Phandy with her hat. Phandy keeps the jewels in a safe because they are dangerous. * With a concerned face, Phandy says that one day PhantoMirage will have to face an enormous uncool heart, but he keeps this information to himself. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga PMEpisode3.jpg PMEpisode3.1.jpg PMEpisode3.2.jpg PMEpisode3.3.jpg PMEpisode3.4.jpg PMEpisode3.5.jpg PMEpisode3.6.jpg PMEpisode3.7.jpg Category:Phantomirage Episodes